


The Jotun's Desire

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Undressing, buff girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: After a chance encounter with a bathing Dagr, Alfonse finds himself increasingly at her mercy with rather sexual teasing, but more than just that, he finds his heart growing more fond of the Jotun princess as their troubles in reaching the Nithavellirian blade that the Jotuns have continue to grow.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Dagr (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Jotun's Desire

The land of the Jotuns was vast, leaving the Askran army rather tired, but they continued to find great awe at every piece of their architecture, with vaulted ceilings and giant archways. The trip towards the capital took some time, the lands of Jotunheim were covered in towering mountain peaks and deep, shadowed valleys. Yet, every step of the way to the blade given to the peaceful race of giants by Nithavelir, was the younger princess of the Jotuns, Dagr. Always up for a good scrap, or for a drinking match that she could never possibly lose, her incessant peppy attitude rubbed Alfonse and his more stoic and serious attitude in a somewhat unpleasant manner. She was nothing like his rather limited idea of what royalty should be, most usually a little uptight, but at least willing to open up. Sharena was one thing, he was both used to her own peppy attitude and placed her enthusiasm on her fact that she was not next in line for the throne of Askr, as it primarily passed from father to son. Dagr was like the next level after Sharena, playing fast and loose with any sort of social barrier. She trained whenever she could, and sparred with whoever she wanted to challenge. Following their matches was usually at least one hefty mug of beer, and a lot of ribald humor exchanged between them. But Alfonse couldn’t deny her obvious skill, her axe talents could fell one of the giant spruce trees for firewood in no time flat, sometimes even with a single stroke. 

It was an early morning in one of their camps that they had set up for the journey, Alfonse leaving for the nearby river to bathe himself, following a very early training session by himself which left him feeling rather sweaty. Nearing the bank of the river, He saw something that made him pause resting on a rock. Dagr’s choice white shorts, still slightly warm. Not putting together that they belonged to the Jotun princess, he continued down the path. He paused, ducking behind a tree when he heard splashing nearby. He peeked out slowly, to avoid being seen, and his face instantly turned a deep crimson hue. Before him in the water was the fully nude form of Dagr, somehow almost aglow in the growing sunlight. Even from the tree he hid behind, he could see every muscular curve, as well as other curves on her body. While she was not nearly as stacked as other heroes in the Order, she was certainly no slouch, but Alfonse knew little of women’s clothing, so he had no idea of how large her breasts really were. He slowly backed off from the area around the river, feeling his pants growing tighter as he tried to stealthily move his way back towards camp. Little did he know that Dagr knew he was there the whole time, and was keen to make him even more embarrassed, to pick on the guy a little bit. She finished her bathing, grabbing a towel from a nearby rock, and dried herself off, doing some light stretching to relax her muscles from the rather cool water. 

Dagr’s plan to test the limits of Alfonse began innocently enough, when he visited her tent later to ask a few questions relative to the history and culture of Jotunheim, his usual bookworm self. The instant he looked up from his entering, there was Dagr, bent down, with both her asshole and pussy exposed to his face. At her knees were her white shorts and a rather noticeable absence of panties. “Oh, it seems you’ve caught me at a rather inopportune time, Alfonse~” Dagr turned on her charm immediately, seeing just how far she could press the Prince’s buttons. “Y-yes, well, I had some questions regarding Jotunheim, but it s-seems that you are rather busy… so I will excuse myself!” Alfonse felt his face grow burning hot as he quickly turned around and left her tent, leaving Dagr smirking to herself. “Pfeh, such a little prude. But I guess he’s a young man, after all. Bet he’s never seen a body quite like mine.” She turned to the metallic bird, flexing a little as the bird chirped in some semblance of approval or agreement. “But i’d better not push my luck with him, I would hate for him to think of me as a slut.” Dagr mused quietly to herself, tapping an index finger against her jaw. “But he is cute, after all. Especially seeing him get so red he looks like a damn cherry. So cute, I just wanna squeeze that cherry till it pops. Among other things….” She gave one of her breasts a squeeze, mostly for the hell of it. “Well, it’s early days yet, I can get him more into me.” She smiled broadly to nobody except herself. “Especially since i’ve been nursing something of a crush with him too. Not every day you see a boy that short. He’s just so damned cute! I wanna spoon him all night long…” Her mind wandered between wholesome thoughts of them cuddling, to more lewd ideas like a nursing handjob, something she had only really read about in the more lurid books she had access to. 

It was still taking the group time to move from camp to camp, even in spite of their relatively small size. Not only were battles a near constant obstacle, but even the terrain itself seemed against them, from frequent path blocking landslides and more than one avalanche, their progress was stunted at best, and at worst was a few feet in a day. However, Dagr remained an optimistic sort, continuing her teasing of Alfonse as well as expanding their interactions to eating and training, with the both of them often discussing a lot of the history and culture within their nations, Alfonse finding the broad strokes peaceful and traditionalist civilization of Jotunheim was far more than just a very basic hat of sorts, seeing their warrior values and pride, and also making Alfonse even more embarrassed to hear that the average Jotun male was about 7 and a half feet tall. At 5’9”, he could hardly compare, let alone to Dagr, who was herself 7 feet tall exactly, a few inches above the average female, at 6’8”. While it was indeed incredibly impressive that the Jotuns were so gigantic, it did certainly cause Alfonse to feel a little down for a while, since even he was a few inches below the average male of Askr, even. Dagr did her best to cheer him up, which involved her grabbing his hand and smacking it against her chest. While this did change his attitude, Dagr didn’t see him for the rest of the day. 

Finally, Alfonse could take no more. “Dagr… I… I really must know…. Why do you insist on….. Showing me so much of your body? Is it not embarrassing?” He asked her in her tent, which was met by a deep, loud laugh from the woman. “Yeesh, you humans must be so closed minded! No wonder all I got out of you was stammers and a big red face!” Dagr stood up, clasping a hand on his shoulder and sitting him down on her bed. “There’s just one last thing you really need to know about the Jotuns.” She began, removing her crown and placing it on a small table. “Th-that is… what exactly… Dagr?” Alfonse gripped his pants, rather afraid of what might come next for him. “We Jotuns are far more open with our sexual desires. So… i’m going to make my desires more obvious to you. So you can understand.” With that, she began to undress, making sure Alfonse saw every curve her body had to offer him. She watched him all the while, seeing him grow hard and struggle to contain his erection, especially around a woman. “Awww, c’mon Alfonse, no need to hide it~ We’re both adults here. Horny adults.” She emphasized the last part by grabbing at Alfonse’s crotch, rubbing it rather excitedly. “Your little guy should be happy to come out!” She quickly undid her belt, swiftly discarding his pants and underwear. “Wow, you’re pretty impressive for a human.” She held his 9 inches in her hands, one wrapped eagerly around the base. “Why don’t you take off that shirt of yours, hmm?”Dagr waited patiently as Alfonse completed his disrobing, seeing his body in it’s full glory. “Hey, you’ve gotten stronger, Alfonse. Guess my training with you toughened you up a lot.” She pat his toned stomach, in a comparison to her own six pack. “Well, enough just sitting here and talking about us being buff. I wanna have sex with you.” Dagr got serious, grabbing Alfonse’s hands, and holding them down, pushing him onto the bed. “I’m going to wring you dry.” She picked up his legs, and straddled him, lining herself up with his waiting cock. “Someone’s excited!” She immediately plunged his cock into her eager, waiting pussy, causing Alfonse to wail in a mixture of both pain and pleasure as his somewhat above average cock reached pretty far inside of her. “Ooughh… damn! That’s pretty deep inside!” Dagr was quite loud and vocal about her pleasure. She continued to ride up and down his shaft, flesh slapping together rather loudly. “C’mon, gimme that cum!” She shouted, eager for his release.

Alfonse squirmed under her control, gasping loudly each time she slammed him all the way into the hilt. “Y-you’re riding me… s-so… so fast….” He gasped, red faced and gasping for air as she held him down with legs up. “D-Dagr! I-I am going to-!” He barely finished his sentence before exploding inside of Dagr’s pussy. “Ohhhh… hell yeah!” Dagr shouted, slowing down her speed, and letting him go, clasping her walls tight as she let him go. “D-Dagr! What the hell!?” He shouted at her, face drenched in sweat. “Jotuns like having hard, rough sex, Alfonse. That was just a taste. Any more and I would have killed you. Buuut, I guess you do like it rough, hm? That cumshot was pretty big, as far as I can tell. Was my first one inside. Guess that makes us a pair, hm?” Dagr offered, holding a hand out. “A pair as boyfriend and girlfriend.” She elaborated. “Well, I suppose so….” Alfonse blushed, feeling somewhat humiliated by the Jotun princess, taking her hand. “I… do we really want to date? We’re two different races, as well as the royals of two rather distant kingdoms. I… I don’t know what to do.” He sighed.


End file.
